1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three wheeled powered vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle wherein there are two driven and steered front wheels, and a steered rear wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Three wheeled vehicles having various steering and driving configurations are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,242,500, issued to Newton K. Wilcox on Oct. 9, 1917, discloses a tractor having two rear wheels and one front wheel. The front wheel is steered, and all three wheels are driven. Two spring towers accommodate vertical displacement of axle travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,379, issued to Otto E. Szekely on Jul. 3, 1951, discloses a special purpose, three wheeled service vehicle. This vehicle has two front wheels and a driven rear wheel. All three wheels are steered.
A three wheeled, self-propelled mower seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,605, issued to Paul H. Olin et al. on Jul. 31, 1979, features all wheel drive. The single reap wheel is steered.
Another self-propelled mower is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,977, issued to Paul E. Willett on Apr. 28, 1981. A single front wheel is driven and steered. Two rear wheels support weight, but do not contribute to steering or driving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,510, issued to Dierk Duerwald et al. on May 20, 1986, discloses an :arrangement for steering all wheels of a three wheeled vehicle. A rod or cable is disposed longitudinally, or front-to-rear, to impose a steering input simultaneously on all wheels. A primary example is related to a vehicle having a single, driven front wheel and two rear wheels. However, the steering system is also adapted for reverse operation of such a vehicle, and which wheels are driven, and whether there are two front and one rear wheel, or the opposite, are not important.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.